1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting and securing pipe joints and particularly to a removable clamp support structure which facilitates the alignment, coupling and sealing of heavy duty pipe ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known devices for coupling adjacent pipe ends incorporate structures which fit directly over and cover the area of the joint so that the joined ends are not visible and are not accessible for further aligning, sealing or welding operations. An example of a known coupling incorporates a resilient cylindrical gasket and band clamps for sealing the ends, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,354 to Boscacci. The assembled coupling remains with and surrounds the joint so that it is inaccessible. Another type of clamp used for connecting a hose to a filling pipe of a tank is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,305 to Miller. This clamp has an open area and a connecting rod between a pair of split clamping rings one of which includes semicircular sections connected by a pivot pin. This structure however is not useful for sealing abutting ends and cannot handle heavy duty applications such as larger diameter pipes required for water and steam lines.
A particular pipe coupling used for joining heavy duty pipe ends is known as the Gruvlok coupling, manufactured by the Grinnel Corporation. The pipe ends have circumferential grooves formed adjacent to the ends. A split cast steel housing encircling the two ends includes coupling keys which engage the grooves of the adjacent pipe ends. A resilient neoprene gasket within the housing provides a leak-tight seal around the joint between the pipe ends. The housing is bolted around the ends to secure the coupling, with the gasket having a cavity that is pressurized. However, it is difficult to manually align the pipe ends and mount the coupling when employing large heavy duty pipes in construction projects. Similar problems exist with pipe joints to be welded.